


Peter Parker is a ridiculously nice person

by NeighbourhoodGay



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Peter Parker-centric, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 05:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13943715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeighbourhoodGay/pseuds/NeighbourhoodGay
Summary: The realization that Spider Man is in fact the sweetest human being on the planet takes the Avengers by surprise.





	Peter Parker is a ridiculously nice person

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ridiculously self indulgent fic about Peter Parker being a good person. It's not linear, it's mainly my half asleep babbling. Enjoy.

The thing is, Peter Parker is just a naturally sweet kid. He just does things that are nice because, well, why wouldn’t he?

Rhodey arrives at Stark Tower one evening after physical therapy and Peter’s holding a Tupperware box of cookies and as soon as he see’s Rhodey he starts babbling at a hundred words a second about “-Aunt May made you cookies, but I figured they’d only put you back in the hospital so I threw them out and replaced them with store bought ones but I’ll tell Aunt May you really liked the ones she made yo-,” and Rhodey just has to blink at this kid because no one’s talked that fast or ridiculously to him since he first met Tony.

He doesn’t really even register the cookies being shoved in his hands or the kid escorting him into the elevator until he’s at his own floor and it’s suddenly deafeningly silent.

It just kind of, goes from there.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve doesn’t really expect the kid to like him, in all honesty. Not after the ‘Civil War’ and everything that happened but Peter doesn’t seem to think about it that often.

So, when Steve returns from Wakanda, finally cleared of any crimes and reinstated as leader of the Avengers he needs to get the team running right.

Which, of course, means sparring. It’s fun, as it’s always been, two people on the mats while everyone else cheers and laughs. Spider Man is fitting in cleanly, teasing Clint and laughing when he’s teased back as no one’s really seen the kid fight hand to hand.

“Spidey,” Steve calls across the gym and Spidey jumps to his feet, practically vibrating with energy, “We’re going to spar together first so I can find out where to fit you.”

Tony, who is sitting in on their sparring session but not taking part let’s out a bright excited laugh and Steve feels his eyebrows furrow but hell, Tony’s laughing around them. He can’t ask for anything better.

“We say pineapple if you need to tap out,” reminds Steve and Spidey nods and drops into fighting stance.

He looks kind of silly, dressed in his Spider Man outfit with a baggy MIT sweatshirt that he’s obviously stolen from Tony. But Steve blinks that out of his mind the second he hears Clint bellow, “FIGHT”

He waits for Spidey to throw the first punch, which the kid does, coming in on Steve’s left.

Steve dodges and moves to give the kid a warning tap, just to the gut. But he only feels his knuckles scrape along Spidey’s side, one hand grabs his wrist and the other just under his bicep and suddenly Steve’s soaring through the air and lands with a deafening _thud_ and all the air is knocked out of his lungs.

For a second the gym is practically silent as Steve tries to recollect himself.

“Oh my gosh!” whispers Spidey and then he’s bending down to Steve and worriedly going, “Are you okay Mr Rogers, I did my best to go easy on you but I figured cause you’re a super soldier you’d be fine. I shouldn’t have assumed-Oh no, I could’ve broken your nec-“

On some level, Steve can hear Tony roaring with laughter, and the sputtering of Clint and Sam. He ignores it and throws an arm around Spidey’s neck and drags him close to give him a noogie.

“Well shit, kid.” Grins Steve, “Seems I finally have some competition,”

Spidey lets out a nervous laugh that’s lost under Tony screeching, “ _Language!_ ” from across the gym and Clint falls off the bench cackling.

 

* * *

 

 

Clint loves kids. That’s obvious with the three kids he has. Not that he see’s them very often anymore. They live with Laura, who filed for divorce when Clint left. Not that he blames her, he can’t really, not after everything. He still see’s his children, she doesn’t fight him on that, and he pays child support. They manage to find a balance.

But he doesn’t see his kids very often. And parenting is kinda hard to drop.

It’s easy around everyone, they’re kind of used to it. Clint stands in the kitchen with a pot of coffee, one eye trained on everybody. He moves quietly between them, nudging a bowl of fruit closer to Tony at breakfast, putting honey instead of sugar into Wanda’s tea, putting the blueberries into a smiley face on Barnes’ pancakes if only to receive the confused look he gets every time.

And Spidey falls into it seamlessly. He hikes up his mask high enough to show his mouth so he can eat yogurt and drink chocolate milk every morning and babble science to Tony who listens and comments and then they both begin going bananas.

And Clint adds fruit to Spidey’s yogurt, slips a plate of bacon next to his elbow. It’s nice, having another person to take care of, even if it’s in small ways.

It’s not until Spidey walks into the kitchen one morning, wearing sweats and his mask and carrying a cardboard box in his hands that Clint realizes the sweetness of Spider Man.

“Thank you,” smiles Peter and Clint frowns at Peter who holds out the box, which Clint slowly takes. He doesn’t even have a chance to open it before Peter’s out of the kitchen.

The cheesecake with the blueberry smiley face more than makes up for the rushed departure.

 

* * *

 

 

Spider Man and Wanda don’t get along great. It’s not that they hate each other, nobody thinks Peter’s capable of hating anyone. It’s just that Wanda doesn’t exactly socialize with Spidey and he never forces her too.

But they talk, sometimes. They tease Vision when he attempts to cook and they both let Clint mother hen them with matching smiles of ‘okay, yeah, this is nice’. They have an understanding. They’re teammates, maybe one day they’ll be friends.

So, when she opens the door to her room and Spidey’s stood there clutching something wrapped in wax paper she tilts he head in confusion.

“Oh Hey!” Spider Man manages to sound surprised despite knocking on her door and she gives him a mildly incredulous look, “Oh, um, I was on my way home from school yesterday and I found this place—I wasn’t sure what you’d like but the owner told me you’d like this for sure so I figured-Um. Yeah, anyway.” He passes her the bundle of wax paper and scurries off.

Wanda stares at the small bundle in her hands before she gently unwraps it an—

She stares at the little pastry inside. It almost looks like a croissant but it’s shiny with honey and sugar and she gently tears it in half and it has the fruit filling.

She doesn’t notice the stray tear as she takes a bite of the little pastry and thinks of Sokovia and her mother'a baking as she closes her bedroom door.

 

* * *

 

 

Natasha first met Spider Man during the ‘Civil War’ but she never took any time to properly talk to the kid so, when she’s on her first mission with him she doesn’t quite expect what she gets.

The missions nearly complete, and the target is an assassin who’s been killing Hydra agents that they need to make sure Bucky doesn’t go to jail. She’s holding a gun to a man’s head and she’s just about to pull the trigger when webbing is covering her hand and a foot flies out to meet the man’s head. Spider Man doesn’t say a word, but she can feel the disappointment radiating off of him and for some reason it’s disheartening to know she disappointed the kid who thought of the Avengers as Earth’s Mightiest Heroes.

She watches silently as the teenager hefts the man over his shoulder.

“You’re an Avenger,” he says suddenly, softly, “You’re better than this.”

And she’s really not. She knows she isn’t she has the past to prove she isn’t.

But something in Spidey’s voice makes her believe maybe she could be.

 

* * *

 

 

Bucky spends a lot of his recovery time reading. Anything from actual books to news to reviews on movies. He listens to playlists Stark makes him, sits in the communal living room and reads for hours on end in the loveseat by the floor to ceiling windows.

It’s a good spot. He can see everybody when they come into the communal floor, he has a clear view of the kitchen and the dining room.

It’s not odd, for everyone to pile into the living room around him and watch movies every once in a while. It varies from movies that ‘Steve and Buck need to see if they’ll ever last in the future’ too, ‘I heard it’s trash and I wanna watch it,’.

Nobody sits with Bucky, it’s an unspoken border. Natasha and Clint have their own loveseat that Sam regularly slumps across them on. Vision, Wanda and Spidey usually pile up on the floor with blankets and popcorn, usually with Vision trying to learn how to braid on Wanda.

Steve and Tony curl up together on the sofa, usually with Tony curled up under Steve’s arm and passed out about fifteen minutes into whatever movie their watching.

It’s kinda sweet, not that Bucky would ever tell them that.

In the end, however, Bucky usually sits alone. Everyone give him a wide birth. Until one evening Spider Man drops onto the couch next to him and gives him a beaming smile that Bucky can see even through the mask.

They're only twenty minutes into the movie when Bucky feels the weight against his side and he looks down and the kid’s curled up into a ball, slumped half against Bucky and snoring lightly. Bucky barely even thinks as he adjusts them so the kids head is in his lap and the kid doesn’t even wake up just makes a happy noise and carries on sleeping.

The kid doesn’t even mean for it to be a gesture of kindness. He just falls asleep next to Bucky and it really shouldn’t mean anything.

But Bucky really hasn’t felt this human in a long time.

 

* * *

 

 

It's late. As it usually is when Tony's on an inventing spree, or he assumes it is he doesn't really keep track but that's besides the point. It's 4am and Tony's on an inventing spree and would Bucky absolutely hate him if he made one of his fingers a disguised USB or would he understand how fucking cool that would be?

"Hey, Mr Stark?"

Tony blinks, looking up from the USB pinky he's been creating and whipping his head around to see Peter who's tugging off his mask with a smile.

"Yeah?"

Peter's grinning as he makes his way across the lab, petting Dum-E and greeting You and Butterfingers, "Captain says you need to take a break."

"Well our dear leader can fuck off, I'm inventing."

"I told him you'd say that," smiles Peter, heaving himself up onto the lab table and inspecting the USB pinky, "Mr Barnes is gonna murder you when he see's that."

"Meh," shrugs Tony.

For a moment they sit there in a soft quiet, regarding each other. "So," begins Tony, "How's the assimilation into Avengers life?"

Peter beams, kicking his feet back and forth, "It's nice, I wasn't expecting everyone to be so--"

"So?"

"Human?"

Tony nods in understanding, "Anything like you thought meeting your heroes would go?"

Peter shakes his head, his hair flopping everywhere and Tony can't help his laugh.

"Nah, but, I think the first one I met kinda stole all the thunder."

Tony smiles at Peter who beams back at him, "Yeah, alright sweet talker you win. I can't believe he used you against me again."

Peter laughs as he hops off the table, leading Tony out of the lab, "It's not my fault you always give up. Cap's making hot chocolate by the way--oh and pancakes, I think. Mr Barnes was still tryna convince him when I left but he was pulling out the puppy dog eyes so it's more than likely."

"At least Steve has a weakness I can exploit," Tony muses, smiling at Peter as they step into the elevator.

"Mr Barnes always tells you to go away when you ask him."

"Not that weakness, Kiddo."

"What weak-oh, ew. That's like hearing about your parents doing it--gross Mr Stark."


End file.
